


The Sleepover

by runningwafers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, Episode: s01e02, First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Banquet, Sharing a Bed, Sleepovers, Texting, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, alternate episode 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9436874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningwafers/pseuds/runningwafers
Summary: Yuuri doesn't say no when Viktor suggests that sleepover.





	

 “Yuuri, let’s sleep together,” Viktor called from the other side of the door.

How was this his life? He’d woken up this morning thinking he might quit competitive skating forever, and now Viktor Nikiforov was standing outside his room demanding to sleep with him. Well, not like that, but, er--

“As your coach, there’s so much I need to learn about you. Yuuri!”

What was he supposed to do, _not_ let Viktor in? For some incomprehensible reason, his idol had come to his home and wanted to coach him and get to know him better, and he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Alright,” Yuuri said, opening the door and thanking his foresight for taking down all the posters of Viktor earlier. “But it's not a very big room. Should we grab some futons for the floor?”

“Your bed’s not that small,” Viktor said, already throwing himself onto it. _Oh no,_ if seeing Viktor emerge naked from a hot spring didn't kill him, seeing him spread out on his bed in a loose jinbei was surely going to. “You haven't been back long, have you? In Hasetsu?”

 _Focus, Yuuri_. “Um, no,” he said. “I'm still getting settled. I hadn't been back in five years, it’s strange. Everything's the same, but it feels different. I guess I'm different.”

“Five years is a long time,” Viktor said. “I've never left Russia for more than a month. I guess this will be the first time!”

What was Yuuri supposed to say to that? He couldn't think about it, that this could be… anything. “You already know some Japanese,” he said for lack of another subject.

Oddly, Viktor blushed. “Yes, well,” he said, and Yuuri did not know what that was supposed to mean. “You know, this isn't a proper sleepover if you're going to hover next to the door like you want to bolt.”

Yuuri rubbed a hand through his hair. “Sorry,” he said, taking a seat on the end of the bed.

“Didn't you do this as a child?”

Yuuri laughed nervously. “I was a bit smaller, last time I had a sleepover in here. I was maybe six or seven?”

Viktor’s face lit up in a grin. “Oh, I hope your mother has photos. I bet you were so cute at that age!” Yuuri was blushing so hard he was probably going to set this bed on fire. “I think you're right that this bed is a little small… I may have misjudged.”

 _Thank god_. “There are some futons in the other room,” Yuuri said, and this time Viktor agreed.

They hauled a couple of futons and duvets into the room and arranged them on the floor. There really wasn't much more room than there had been on the bed, but it felt more like a sleepover, less… Yuuri wasn't going to go there.

“Have you seen much of Japan before?” Yuuri asked once they were settled. If he could steer the conversation toward neutral topics, maybe he'd survive the night.

“Not much,” Viktor admitted. “Only for competitions. I spent a weekend in Tokyo a few years ago after the NHK Trophy. Chris cajoled me into extending my visit so we could see some of the nightlife. I wasn't a very good tourist, I think I was drunk most of the weekend.”

“I have a hard time imagining you drunk.” Oh no, had he said that out loud? “Because, um, you're always so composed.”

Viktor laughed and it was such a lovely sound. “Well, you know Christophe. He has no boundaries and he'll keep you plied with drinks until you're on his level.” Viktor chuckled like Yuuri was in on the joke, apparently thinking Yuuri was more social than he was-- he'd crossed paths with Christophe, but they were hardly more than Instagram friends. “It was fun, though. I'd like to go back to Tokyo and really appreciate it.”

“I've only ever really been there for competitions,” Yuuri admitted. “I’m not really very well-traveled, aside from competitions. I like to go sight-seeing when I have time, though. I like Paris a lot.”

“Me too!” Viktor agreed. “Tu parles français ?”

“No,” Yuuri answered. “Well, a few words. I learned a little Spanish in America but otherwise it's just English and Japanese.” He didn't admit that he'd tried several times to learn Russian.

“French isn't too hard when you know English. It's a new alphabet that's hard, I don't think I'll ever be able to read Japanese properly.”

“It's not as hard as it seems,” Yuuri said. “I could help teach you.”

Viktor lit up. “I'd like that.”

They continued chatting about places they'd visited until the topic was exhausted. Yuuri relaxed a little, the conversation becoming less terrifying as they talked.

“Did you date a lot, in America?” And he was back to being terrified.

“No-- I mean, uh, no comment.” _God._ Why was he like this?

“Americans are so relaxed about dating,” Viktor continued.

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed without thinking. “I mean, well, I didn't have much time to really date in school. Skating, you know?”

“Yes, I do know.” Viktor looked like he was going to continue but thought better of it. “So,” he said after a beat, “you’ve never had a lover?”

“I just said I didn’t date much,” Yuuri clarified before realizing what he was saying. “Oh my god, that's not--”

“Yuuri!” Viktor laughed. “You're in your twenties, it's expected that you might have--”

“Please,” Yuuri begged, “let’s talk about something else.”

“You're single, though?”

“I, um, yes?”

Viktor was still laughing at him and Yuuri ducked his head. “I never would have expected you'd be so easy to embarrass,” Viktor remarked. Why would Viktor have any assumptions about him at all? “It's a very fun surprise.”

Oh god, he wasn't prepared to deal with the intimate way Viktor was evaluating him. Luckily, he was saved by an incessant buzzing of his phone.

“I should--” he started, going across the room to pick it up. He had about twenty texts from Phichit.  

**Phichit:** yo I just read a rumor that viktor nikiforov quit skating to coach you????  
  
**Phichit:** this is ridic  
  
**Phichit:** skating community is blowing up  
  
**Phichit:** wait is viktor actually retiring??  
  
**Phichit:** why is your name being thrown around????? what is happening  
  
**Phichit:** have u heard about this??? it's hilarious  
  
**Phichit:** plz text back  
  
**Phichit:** yuuuuuurrrriiii i'm trying to defend your honor on the internet but i can't do it without Full Deetz  
  
**Phichit:** omfg is viktor actually in japan? DO U KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?  
  
**Phichit:** omg if these rumors are true lmfao, RIP you  
  
**Phichit:** i would die laughing  
  
**Phichit:** yuuri plz answer   
  
**Phichit:** yuuri pl e a s e 

“Who's texting you?” Viktor asked.

“Oh, um, my friend Phichit. He's a skater, too, we were roommates in Detroit. I guess he heard the rumors of you coming to Japan to coach me.”

“What's his last name?”

“Chulanont. He's Thai.”

“Oh, yes! I skated against him at the Trophée de France last year, I think.”

“Yeah.” That was true, but he couldn't help the small pang of hurt that Viktor knew Phichit from a Grand Prix qualifying event and hadn’t known Yuuri from the final.

“Let’s send a selfie!”

“What?”

“To your friend! He wants to know if I'm here, right?”

“Um--”

“Give me your phone,” Viktor insisted, tugging Yuuri back down to the pile of blankets on the  floor and grabbing the phone from his hand while he struggled not to fall over.

“Come closer,” he said, throwing his arm around Yuuri and snapping the picture. “Oh, you look adorable.” He thrust the phone in Yuuri's face.

“Oh no…” Yuuri muttered upon seeing the pic. His skin was flushed red and he looked completely out of sorts while Viktor looked stunning, his jinbei falling off his shoulder and exposing his chest in a way that looked far more intimate than it actually was. The fact that they were clearly in bed didn't help. “We can't send that.”

“Whoops, too late.”

His phone started blowing up with texts.      

**Phichit:**????!!!!?!?????!!!??!!?!!!   
  
**Phichit:** FJFJDJSJAIIAISJDJF  
  
**Phichit:** THIS IS THE GREATEST THING THATS EVER HAPPENED   
  
**Phichit:** I LOVE LIFE  
  
**Yuuri:** It’s not what it looks like! This photo is deceiving, we're just having a slumber party…  
  
**Phichit:** i believe u think this is innocent but the way he is looking at u is NOT INNOCENT

Yuuri couldn't deal with Phichit. He couldn't deal with anything about the situation.

“You should text me a copy of that photo,” Viktor said. “Let me give you my number.” Yuuri diligently typed in the number (oh god, he had Viktor’s number) and looked again at the picture as he sent it off. Phichit had a point, Viktor was eyeing him up in a way that looked like _something_ , even though Yuuri assumed it was a fluke. He felt himself going red and tried to think of a way to shift subjects, and luckily Makkachin saved the day by crawling up from her spot at their feet and whining for pets from Yuuri.

“Aw, she likes you!” Viktor cooed. Yuuri scratched behind her ears and his tension eased. “Do you have any pets?”

It was still a hard subject. “I did when I was younger, a miniature poodle. He looked kind of like Makkachin only smaller. He, um, died a little while ago. I hadn't seen him since before I left.”

“Oh, Yuuri, I'm sorry.”

His eyes were wet, but he was determined not to actually cry in front of Viktor. “It’s okay. Well, it's hard, but…” He didn't know exactly what to say. “He died right before the Grand Prix Final. I was already a bit of a mess and when I found out, I kind of lost it. I'm not trying to blame my poor skating on that, but I like to think that in other circumstances I wouldn't have had such an embarrassing performance.”

“I've watched your videos from other competitions, I know that your performance at the final was atypical,” Viktor said softly. “I'm very sorry about your dog. Makkachin is getting older and it's hard for me to even think about…” He rubbed a hand over Makkachin’s head. “It’ll be nice to spend time with her.”

Yuuri hadn't accepted that Viktor was actually taking this season off and said nothing at the comment. Instead he continued petting Makkachin as she lapped up the attention until eventually she started pawing and whining at Viktor.

“She wants to go out,” he said. “I'll be right back.”

Yuuri took a deep breath as soon as he was out of the room and looked back at his phone.       

**Phichit:** omfg i can't believe you're gonna bang viktor nikiforov   
  
**Phichit:** hOW DID THIS HAPPEN why is he there????? i assume bc he's thirsty (GET IT) but is he actually going to coach u??????  
  
**Phichit:** yuuri?????  
  
**Phichit:** i assume u stopped texting cause youre busy BANGING NIKIFOROV  
  
**Yuuri:** STOP  
  
**Yuuri:** And yeah, I guess he's going to coach me? I don't know what's happening. He just showed up, I guess after seeing that video of me skating his free program? Please don't share this picture with anyone.   
  
**Phichit:** how are u still alive, i cannot believe.  
  
**Phichit:** tell me exactly what he’s like in bed  
  
**Phichit:** i feel i am owed this much after tolerating your embarrassing crush on him all these years. the PINING! how much i have endured  
  
**Yuuri:** NOTHING IS HAPPENING  
  
**Phichit:** but it’s gonna? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yuuri:** NO  
  
**Phichit:** yuuri u have your crush (a crush you’ve harbored since you were a CHILD) half-naked in your bed??? and hes givin u bedroom eyes??? he flew to japan to see u and i guess is RETIRING to spend time w you???   
  
**Phichit:** now i don’t know exactly why he would do that, but one reason is clear: to bang you  
  
**Yuuri:** That’s an absurd conclusion! He’s probably just bored! He said before he wasn’t sure what he was going to do after last season... I’m like a vanity project. I think.  
  
**Phichit:** even if that’s true he still wants to smash, that picture doesn’t lie. where is he now?  
  
**Yuuri:** He went to take Makkachin out.  
  
**Phichit:** ok great time 4 u to give me some deets. how did he show up? like did he just knock on the door and you immediately passed out upon seeing him? that’s what i imagine  
  
**Yuuri:** Um… no. I wasn’t there when he showed up, he went to the onsen first.  
  
**Phichit:** uh huh, tell me more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
  
**Yuuri:** It’s not sexual! It’s bathing.  
  
**Phichit:** k but he was naked right? here’s what i picture: u approach him in the onsen, he emerges from the bath like a god, his abs are glistening, his dick is out, he winks at you and says he came all this way just for you. THEN you pass out.  
  
**Yuuri:**...  
  
**Phichit:** OH MY GSDFJKSLFJKLSD  
  
**Yuuri:** I didn't pass out...  
  
**Phichit:** BUT HE GREETED YOU GLISTENING WET WITH HIS DICK OUT YUURI I KNOW YOURE NOT THAT NAIVE  
  
**Yuuri:** Phichit...  
  
**Phichit:** this is A Lot to process  
  
**Yuuri:** I know!!!!!!  
  
**Phichit:** ok i can tell u are distressed, i will stop teasing you. BUT i am giving you my real opinion here: he is into you. and it’s totally your choice what to do w that information, but u should at least be aware.

Yuuri didn’t know how to respond to that. He stared at his phone for several minutes, typing and deleting replies, until eventually Viktor came back. As he walked through the door, Yuuri fumbled with his phone and eventually turned it to airplane mode to avoid any more unsolicited advice from Phichit (or anyone else who had seen the news, he had quite a few unread messages and emails that he hadn’t yet opened).

“This place is so lovely at night,” Viktor said as he settled back onto the futon and Makkachin hopped up onto Yuuri’s bed. “Do you ever go to the onsen after hours?”

“Not often,” Yuuri answered. “It’s better to go when it’s operating normally. But sometimes, if I got back late from skating and my muscles were sore, I’d go in. I missed it a lot when I first went to Detroit.”

“I bet! It’s such a luxury. It’s making me think I should get a nicer tub in my apartment.” Oh right, Viktor was rich. “Where did you live in Detroit?”

“A dorm on campus,” Yuuri answered. “It was college, so it wasn’t fancy or anything.”

“I would have liked to go to college,” Viktor mused. Yuuri did wonder what Viktor planned to do with his life after skating (whether he’d skate another season or not), if he intended to make a career of coaching, but it felt too personal to ask. “What did you study? Did you like it?”

College was a neutral enough topic, and Yuuri felt comfortable answering Viktor’s questions about his classes, how he scheduled around skating, what Detroit was like, what he’d missed about Japan. It was definitely one-sided, Yuuri was spouting all sorts of boring information about his life, but it was easy. Yuuri had many questions for Viktor, but he wasn’t sure how to ask them, nor how to account for the fact that he knew quite a bit about his life already (at least information that was publicly available).

“I feel like I’m talking so much about myself.”

Viktor smiled at him and brushed a hand against his ( _what_ ). “I told you, I want to know everything about you. I find you fascinating.”

“Why?” Yuuri sputtered before he could help himself. “I mean, there are many more talented skaters out there…”

“Don’t sell yourself short,” Viktor said abruptly. “I know that you’re--” He stopped himself. “I do have some opinions about your skating, but let’s not spoil this, hm?” Yuuri stiffened and Viktor rubbed his hand again. “There will be plenty of time for me to coach you, right now I just want to get to know you.”

Viktor’s hand was still brushing his, and before Yuuri could stop himself, he was interlacing their fingers together. _Shit,_ he thought as he realized what he’d done, but Viktor gave a satisfied hum and Phichit’s texts flooded his thoughts. What did Viktor want from him? Did he expect Yuuri to sleep with him? Not that Yuuri would complain (even if the thought terrified him), but what… was this?

His worry must have shown because Viktor squeezed his hand before releasing it and sitting himself up to stretch. That damn jinsei still left half of his chest exposed, it really wasn’t decent. He turned his phone back on to check the time. It was still rather early, and he didn’t know how much more of Viktor stretching and holding his hand and smiling at him he could take without some sort of distraction.

“Do you want to watch a movie? Or play a game or something?”

Viktor hummed. “Yes, those are proper sleepover activities.”

They agreed to watch a movie, though it took quite a while to figure out which one. Yuuri didn’t really care, but Viktor was insistent they find something ‘suitable for sleepovers,’ whatever that meant. They settled on a cheesy horror movie, one that Yuuri had seen before. They propped the laptop up in front of them and Viktor maneuvered himself so he was pressed up against Yuuri’s side for them both to see. (Yuuri was going to die.) The movie didn't help. It was hard to tell if Viktor was actually scared or acting, but he pulled the blanket in front of his face and leaned up onto Yuuri every time he suspected a jump scare, which was constantly.

“Why did you agree to this if you don't like horror movies?” Yuuri asked, wincing when he realized how blunt he sounded.

“I didn't say I don't like them! They're just scary!”

Yuuri let out a sound that was almost a laugh. “There hasn't even been anything scary yet.”

“Yes there was,” Viktor argued. “The cat.”

“A cat running out from behind a door is not scary.”

“It was startling!” Viktor said, and then he pulled the blanket back in front of his face. “Shut up,” he laughed. “There's scary music. And it's dark.”

“Okay,” Yuuri conceded, but he still wasn't sure about what to do about the situation. He couldn't take an hour of Viktor cuddling into him. “You know, cartoons are also good for sleepovers.”

“No, I can handle this.”

“You're not enjoying it.”

A door abruptly slammed in the wind on screen and Viktor jumped up with a shriek. Yuuri raised his eyebrow at him and Viktor let out a huff.

“Okay,” Viktor said. “Maybe a cartoon would be better.”

They put on a movie that Yuuri had enjoyed as a child, and its relaxing familiarity helped Yuuri feel a little more at ease with the situation (a very little). Viktor was still pressed far too close, his thigh warm and real against Yuuri’s in a way that made it difficult to pay attention to the plot. When was the last time anyone had been this close to him? Phichit was affectionate, but he respected Yuuri’s boundaries and they didn't cuddle. Viktor wasn't cuddling, exactly, but parts of his body were touching parts of Yuuri’s body and it was enough to make him feel like he was going to burst out of his skin. Part of him longed to hold him close as a more panicked part wanted desperately to bolt.

Halfway through, Viktor laughed at something on screen and touched Yuuri’s arm, trailing his hand down until he reached his hand and laced their fingers again. Yuuri didn't know what else to do besides let it happen, and as he did, Viktor leaned his head on Yuuri’s shoulder. It was _a lot_ of touching.

Yuuri had been in a similar situation once before and it had led to making out. He wasn't stupid, signs pointed to Viktor wanted to make out with him, but it was _Viktor_. How could that be possible? Yuuri was nothing next to someone like Viktor. Why would he-- _how_ could he-- Yuuri felt his heart rate increasing and tried to slow it with his breath, but it didn't help, his pulse was racing, he felt slightly nauseous and _oh no_ , he was sweating, and his palm was going to get gross and--

He couldn't take this. He needed something to change, needed to not feel like this, needed--

“Are you alright?” Viktor asked, squeezing his hand.

“Um--” Yuuri started, and _oh god_ , he was either going to kiss Viktor or something far more embarrassing. “Why are you here?” he blurted, his voice high and panicky and all kinds of unattractive. “Sorry, I-- sorry.”

Viktor furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… Why are you here? Just...” He wanted to clarify himself, but he didn't know how because he understood nothing about why Viktor was here, let alone why he was churning out all of this affection, when he hadn't even recognized Yuuri when they'd met at the final. “Why?”

Viktor looked bewildered. “It’s… what you wanted, right? Because of…” Yuuri’s expression must have indicated otherwise because his face dropped, “the video…”

“Of course I want you here,” Yuuri amended quickly. “But I don't understand why that video would make you come to coach me? It wasn't anything special… I didn't even mean for it to end up on the internet, I was just showing Yuuko because we used to copy your routines growing up and then her kids recorded it and posted it without me knowing and then there was nothing I could do about it and so…” He trailed off when he saw Viktor’s expression. He dropped Yuuri’s hand.

“You… you didn't mean to post it? For me to see?”

“No,” Yuuri said, blushing. “How could I expect that? Why would I? You're _you_ and I'm…” He gestured at himself and couldn't understand why Viktor looked so shaken. “Why did you think I posted it?”

“I thought it was like--” He looked helpless. “Like a romantic gesture?”

_What?!_

“Well, don’t look so shocked!” His face took on a shade of anger. “What was I supposed to think?! You _asked_ me to come here and coach you, but you didn’t give me your number or any way to get in touch with you, so I thought… well of course I thought! That you were making a statement, learning that routine, that song, posting it for the world to see…”

_WHAT?!_

Yuuri felt paralyzed. What was Viktor talking about? “I--” he stuttered. “W-what… what do you mean, asked you to come here?”

“Oh, shit.”

“Viktor?” He felt pained, what was going on, what--

“You-- you don’t remember?” He drew a hand to his mouth and turned away from Yuuri. “Oh my god, I… I can’t believe I--”

“Remember what?” Yuuri asked, not sure if he wanted the answer. “Viktor…”

“The banquet! You were half-naked and grinding up on me begging me to come here and coach you. You were drunk, but you seemed pretty genuine--”

“I did _what?!_ ” That couldn’t be right, it _couldn’t._ Except, he had gotten drunk that night if his hangover the next day was any indication, and Ciao Ciao… “Oh no,” he muttered as realization dawned. “I’m so sorry! I’m not… I’m not like that, like I am when I’m drunk. I’m sorry you had to see me like that, that I--- that I did that…”

“Well, obviously I found it charming, or I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

Yuuri blinked. “You’re here because I drunkenly accosted you?”

“You didn’t accost-- wait.” He pulled out his phone. “Look, I’ll show you.” He flipped through his photos and then showed the phone to Yuuri. “Damn, I don’t have any of the good photos. Yuri or Chris might.” He opened up a text and then sent it off. “Well, we’ll see if either of them do.”

Yuuri didn’t know what to say. He was mortified for what he’d done. “Viktor, please,” he started, “I’m sorry I don’t remember that night.” He bowed his head.

Viktor didn’t say anything for a few moments. “This is so embarrassing,” he said finally. “I can't believe I got it so wrong.” He buried his head in his hands. “I should go, I shouldn’t be here.”

Yuuri was spinning. He didn’t know how to process these new revelations and he certainly didn’t know what to do with his upset, mortified idol. His eyes darted around the room and something under the bed caught his eye. He reached over to the box where he’d stashed the posters and shoved them in front of Viktor before he could stop himself.

“I took these down when I found out you were here.” Viktor didn’t say anything, but he did peer into the box. This was a nightmare, but Yuuri was weak when it came to Viktor-- he just wanted to make him feel better. This could easily backfire, but at least they’d both be embarrassed. Yuuri could deal with embarrassment more easily than he could deal with what was happening right now. “They’re old, obviously--”

“This one’s not,” Viktor said, his voice small as he pulled out an image of himself performing his free skate from the previous season.

“That-- Uh.” He didn’t have words.

Viktor started laughing, a relieved sort of sound, and Yuuri found himself joining in. The entire situation was absurd. He thought of Phichit’s texts, of Viktor’s arrival in the onsen, of the description of what he’d apparently done at the banquet. He was mortified by all of it, but the emotion was so overwhelming that all he could do was laugh.

Yuuri had heard Viktor laugh before, a happy and melodic sound, but it was nothing like the hysterical wheezing that he was currently witnessing. Yuuri’s abs hurt as he broke down into another fit of giggles. Tears pricked his eyes, he could barely breathe. It took several minutes before either of them recovered enough to say anything, and it was Viktor who finally did. “I’m very flattered,” he said through a laugh. “This is quite the collection.”

“I can’t believe I showed it to you.” The horror of what he'd done hit him.

“I can’t believe I quit skating to fly to Japan to coach someone who forgot they asked me to come.”

Viktor said it lightly, but the gravity of the statement knocked the laughter out of Yuuri. “I’m not… worth it,” Yuuri said softly. “I’m not that person, the person from the banquet, I-- I’m flattered, of course, but-- I’m not interesting, really.”

“Yuuri,” Viktor replied, “I can safely say that you are infinitely more interesting than I ever could have expected. I don’t really know you, not yet, but I’d like to. I’m not going to change my mind about wanting to coach you, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to humor me. If you don’t want me here, I’ll go.”

Yuuri’s eyes darted to the box of posters. “I want you here.” Shouldn’t that much be obvious? He didn’t want Viktor think of him like an obsessed fan, but he supposed he was and there was nothing for it.

“You know, I could really use a drink,” Viktor said after a beat.

Yuuri let out a breath. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Do you like sake?” Viktor nodded, and he went to the kitchen to grab some sake and glasses. He took them back into the room and poured them both generous serving.

“За счастье,” Viktor said, raising his glass, and Yuuri clinked his own against it with a small smile. He had just taken a sip when Viktor’s phone buzzed. His eyes went slightly wide as he glanced at the screen. “It seems Russian Yuri responded to my texts.” Yuuri felt his heart sink. “Oh dear, these photos are not appropriate for a fifteen year old to have on his phone,” Viktor said, clearly amused as he flipped through the images.

Yuuri wasn’t sure if he could handle seeing them, but soon the phone was shoved in his face and he couldn’t avoid it. _Dear lord._ Had he really done that? _How_ had he done that? He’d taken pole-dancing classes, but even sober, those moves were difficult to pull off. This was the person Viktor was expecting?!

“How much sake would it take for a repeat performance?” Viktor murmured, his face much closer than Yuuri had realized.

“Several bottles, probably? I’m not really a lightweight…” He stared into his drink. “And there’s no pole here.”

Viktor let out a loud laugh. “A pity! Where will you practice? This performance implies that you must do so regularly, I know Christophe does. It would be tragic to see you lose these skills.”

“Minako’s studio has a pole,” he answered, blushing profusely when he realized the implications of what he’d said.

Viktor let out a squeal of delight. “We will have to take advantage of that. We can make it part of your training regimen, very good for core strength and stability.”

Yuuri nodded dumbly. “Yeah, Phichit and I took lessons in Detroit for that reason.” He paused and then added, “And because Phichit likes to embarrass me.”

Viktor laughed again. “The joke’s on him with those skills.”

Yuuri ducked his head at the praise. “It’s getting late, we should probably try to sleep.”

“I don't think I'll be able to sleep,” Viktor answered flatly. “A lot of new revelations to consider.”

Yuuri thought Viktor couldn't possibly be as overwhelmed and bowled over as he was by everything that had happened-- he still couldn't accept that Viktor’s feelings for him could be real or any significant motivation is his actions-- but he nodded anyway. At least he could acknowledge that Viktor finding _him_ and not the confident, sexy man of the banquet must be a shock.

“Do you want to put on another movie?” he asked. He thought of offering more sake, but when he considered what had happened last time he was drunk in front of Viktor, he thought better of it.

They put on another animated movie, one with a quiet, easy story, and it didn't take nearly as long as expected for Yuuri to drift off to sleep.

 

He awoke to a large, warm body pressing against him, and he blearily opened his eyes to discover it was Makkachin who had wedged herself between Yuuri and Viktor. _Oh right._ The moment of elation he felt as he realized Viktor was really here melted into shameful anxiety as the previous day’s events came crashing back to him. He took a slow, shallow breath and peeked over Makkachin to see Viktor looking at his phone.

“Do you always sleep this late?” Viktor asked, evidently noticing he was awake even though he didn't look up from the screen.

“Um…” He ached with sleep, it was too difficult to process thoughts yet.

“Because that's not very good for a training regimen, I hope you don't expect to make it a habit.”

He yawned and began petting Makkachin’s fur. “What time is it?”

“Just past nine.” What time had Viktor woken up? That didn't seem so late considering when they'd gone to bed.

“You could have gotten up,” Yuuri said, rubbing his eyes. “You didn't need to wait for me.”

Viktor chuckled lightly and looked over at him. “That's not very good sleepover etiquette, Yuuri.”

Viktor seemed to have a habit of saying his name often, and Yuuri melted a little bit every time he heard it in that intimate, accented voice. It was really too much this early in the morning.

“What do you want to do today?” he asked. “Should we start training?”

“I think so,” Viktor said. “You need to lose some weight before you get back on the ice. But I would also like to see some of the sights, perhaps we could go for a run?”

Yuuri nodded in agreement. “There's a walking route my family recommends to tourists, we could do a few laps.”

“Great!” Viktor replied with an enthusiastic smile. “We should also try to go to the gym. I've put together a preliminary workout regimen, you should give me your thoughts. There may be areas you know you want to work on that I've missed or exercises you prefer.” He fiddled with his phone and then handed it to Yuuri. On the screen was a detailed workout plan for the following week. “Is there anything you want to add?”

Yuuri blushed when he saw ‘pole dancing <3’ scheduled three times. That seemed like overkill, and his body wasn't exactly in prime condition... “Perhaps ballet?” he suggested. It was a more worthwhile use of Minako’s studio.

They went over a few more details of the training schedule and then went to have breakfast with Mari. It was slightly awkward, but Yuuri appreciated having the buffer of another person. They stuck to easy conversation topics, and though Mari eyed them like she knew something was up, she thankfully didn't say anything. When they finished, they went their separate ways to get dressed and prepared for the day, and Yuuri took the opportunity to flop onto his bed with a heavy sigh. How could he keep this up? He looked at his phone, knowing Phichit would be wanting an update.   

**Phichit:** trying to respect your privacy + boundaries but i am dying to know what happened last night  
  
**Phichit:** help me? i need to knoooow  
  
**Phichit:** take pity on your old pal phichit

Yuuri flipped through the photos of the banquet Viktor had sent him and found the most scandalous image he could. He sent it over.  

**Yuuri:** Um, I guess I did this at the GPF banquet?  
  
**Phichit:** WHOOOAOOAOAOA!!!!! WHAAAT???? Did u blackout or what?  
  
**Phichit:** how’d u even pull off this move drunk, let alone w an open bottle of champagne getting the pole all wet  
  
**Phichit:** luciana taught us better than that yuuri this isn’t safe pole dancing practice  
  
**Yuuri:** I don’t remember any of it, so I don’t know. But according to Viktor I danced with him and asked him to come to the onsen that my parents run and to be my coach.   
  
**Phichit:** oMG WAIT  
  
**Phichit:** is the implication here that u seduced viktor so hard he QUIT SKATING to come COACH U IN JAPAN but you were blackout drunk and don’t remember?  
  
**Yuuri:** I wouldn’t say seduced…  
  
**Phichit:** WHAT WOULD YOU SAY THEN  
  
**Yuuri:** I made an impression. And he thought I posted the Stay Close to Me program to get him to come. So, I guess that’s why he did.   
  
**Phichit:** OMGGGGGG EVEN U CANNOT DOWNPLAY THIS  
  
**Phichit:** you got DRUNK and NAKED and DANCED W HIM and then he sees a video of you skating THAT program and thought you were calling to him? THATS ROMANCE YOURE LIVING A ROMANCE MOVIE  
  
**Yuuri:** But I’m not that person from the banquet, you know that. Whatever he thought of me, it’s not really me, and he’s realizing that now. but he says he still wants to coach me, so we agreed we’d try it out and see how it goes.  
  
**Phichit:** it was you and only you at the banquet that got his attention. at the very least you have to admit he finds you attractive. i know what you look like plastered so if he wasnt put off by that, it doesnt get much worse.   
  
**Yuuri:** omg...  
  
**Phichit:** you need to be careful. if you keep assuming there’s no way he could actually like you, you might break his heart.  
  
**Yuuri:** That’s ridiculous.  
  
**Phichit:** anyone can have their heart broken! even hot skating gods! so just keep it in mind. 

For the first half of the day, they didn't talk about the previous night at all. Viktor was friendly but focused, and Yuuri realized he actually intended to take this coaching thing seriously. He was also relentless, pushing Yuuri harder than he thought was wise for day one. Sure, he wasn't completely out of shape given he'd been practicing Viktor's free skate, but Viktor hadn't allowed any time for recovery in the schedule and he hoped his body could keep up.

Viktor’s open delight at seeing the sights of Hasetsu was a nice distraction. Yuuri had trouble focusing on the pain in his body as he observed Viktor happily taking in the town.

“This place is so calm and lovely, it must have been very nice to grow up here,” Viktor said, taking a seat on a park bench as Yuuri took a long drink of water and wiped his forehead. He wasn't much of a runner and ten kilometers of keeping up with Viktor on a bike had winded him.

“Yeah,” he said, taking a moment to catch his breath. “I suppose so. I always thought it would be nice to grow up in a bigger city.” _Like you,_ he didn't add. “But I appreciate it more now, especially after living in Detroit. The rhythm of life here is more relaxed, easier.”

Viktor smiled and leaned back on the bench, glancing up at the cherry blossom tree above him and Yuuri began downing the rest of his water bottle. “Are you interested in me, Yuuri?” he asked calmly, and Yuuri struggled not to spit out a mouthful of water at the blunt question. He swallowed it awkwardly and coughed. “It's obvious I'm interested in you, but I realize we got off on the wrong foot.”

 _Obvious?_ “Viktor,” he started awkwardly, “the person you thought you came here for isn't me.”

“So you keep saying,” Viktor responded. “But I'm fairly certain it is.” He looked over at Yuuri with an inscrutable expression. “I just think we ought to be on the same page about our expectations. If you want to keep our relationship strictly professional, I'd be disappointed, but I would respect your wishes.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “It's a lot to take in.”

Viktor paused a moment and answered, “You don't have to answer me right now. As I said, I'll coach you either way. But if you know the answer is no, then I'd prefer not to get my hopes up.”

What was his life? Viktor Nikiforov was sitting before him expressing an interest in him in no uncertain terms, and Yuuri’s gut reaction was to answer that he needed time to think about it? That wasn't quite right, though… It was more like, he needed time to process the reality of the situation (which he was sure was temporary and fleeting).

“Viktor,” he started, the name heavy on his lips. “I've looked up to you my whole life. All I've ever wanted is to skate at your level, I… I idolize you. Why would you be interested in someone who’s just a fan?”

Viktor frowned. “Why do you insist on selling yourself short? You’re not ‘just a fan’ if you’re competing against me at an international level,” he said, sounding a little annoyed.

“But you’re the reason I got into skating at all,” Yuuri responded, knowing full well he was digging himself into a deeper pit of embarrassment. “Competitively, I mean. I’ve always wanted to be as good as you, to be your equal. It's all I've ever worked for.”

“Don’t you see why that’s different?” Viktor pressed. “I have lots of fans, but you're the first one to flawlessly skate one of my medal-winning programs.”

Yuuri blanched. “I couldn't even do it properly… It didn't have the same difficulty.”

“You turned two quads out of four into triples, the technical score would still be enough to medal in international competition and-- This doesn't matter! If I only dated people who could match my level, I wouldn't have anyone to date at all, would I?”

At that, Yuuri couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was such an absurdly egotistical thing to say, but he was right-- Viktor was peerless on the ice. Viktor looked annoyed that he was being laughed at and Yuuri quickly bowed his head and apologized.

“Maybe we should forget about it for now,” Viktor said eventually, sounding a little sad. The thought that Yuuri was already disappointing him was abhorrent.

“I am interested in you,” Yuuri blurted, immediately blushing. “Obviously. You… you saw the posters, and I learned your free skate, and I… apparently tried to seduce you when my inhibitions were lowered.”

“‘Tried’ implies you weren't successful,” Viktor said with a new spark in his eyes. _Oh god_ , how was he supposed to survive this? Viktor reached out a hand and pulled him down to the bench. “Yuuri,” he said slowly, his hand brushing softly down Yuuri’s arm, “I think--”

Yuuri kissed him. It was quick, just a brush of the lips, an impulse. He pulled back with wide eyes, immediately nervous that he'd done the wrong thing. Viktor’s face suggested he hadn't. His cheeks were red and he wore a happy, surprised expression that Yuuri knew he'd want to see again and again. He bit his lip, about to murmur an apology when Viktor cupped his face in his hand and pulled him in again. This kiss was soft and tender, but Yuuri still felt warmth pooling low in his gut. Panic fluttered through him, urging him to pull away, but he fought it-- this was really happening, and he was going to let it. He placed a hand on Viktor’s knee and was rewarded with a gentle moan against his lips.

“You are full of surprises,” Viktor said when they pulled apart, sounding slightly breathless.

Yuuri had to look away from him, overwhelmed by the intimacy of his gaze. He didn’t know what to say or where they should go from here.

“We should head back to the onsen soon,” Viktor said eventually. “You worked hard today, it will be good to relax your muscles so they're not too stiff tomorrow.”

Yuuri nodded his agreement. Viktor stood up and offered Yuuri a hand to pull him up. When he was standing, Viktor pulled that hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"Alright, are you ready to run back?" Viktor asked. Yuuri blanched, he'd forgotten that they were training. He didn't know if he had it in him to keep going, but Viktor was already getting back on the bike. "Chop, chop, Yuuri!"

This man was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> As I was writing this, I was like “Viktor wouldn’t really be this forward, they just met, it’s not realistic” and then I remembered episodes 1 and 2 and I was like… actually… 
> 
> I love comments and kudos <3


End file.
